File H-WhFa-1966:Amanitas
On July 17,1966,A meteor (Labeled FS-1964-822) crashed into Earth,in a small town named White Falls,Washington,and scattered chunks of itself of the forests outside the town. The newly formed NASA held a conference with the USAF (United States Air Force) and decided to tell citizens of the town that the green dust scattered everywhere was harmless. What they said and what was actually going on were very different. On July 18,1966,A local man named Dean Alex sighted something out of the window of his house,near the edge of town. He reported it to the local police,who dismissed it as a timber wolf. Later,he made another call to the police station,complaining of an odd rattle-like sound coming from the woods. When police arrived a few hours later,Dean was found dead in his house. The mortician later noted that the body had 'an unusual rate of decomposition' and that 'It had several purple patches on the skin with green spots" That night,it was noted by several residents that odd noises were coming from the woods surrounding woods. The sounds could be only described as 'Bone rattles'. Little did the citizens know,this was a prelude to a much larger event. On July 19,1966,Several reports were made to the police station. But the most important event of that day was at 6:12 in the evening, when a local drifter named Justin Haybert shambled into town,halfway dead. At this moment,most families in the town of 572 people were settling down for dinner,and were surprised and scared when they saw the man stumble into the town center and fall down,his body rotting yet still alive. He was shot by a police officer named Robert Pallis. The officer was tried,and put to for murder. That day,the death toll reached 6,including Haybert. On July 20,1966,Miners returning from the nearby White Falls Coal Mine reported seeing someone,or something,in the forest surrounding the mine. Reports of the creature varied greatly,from a hulking giant with bone spurs instead of hands,to a tiny bird-like monster. Nothing was made of it,and it was written off as a mine gas hallucination. That day,the death toll hit 48 total. On July 24,1966,The town descended into total chaos. A riot broke out at 11:53,led by a woman named Phyllis McLaren. The resulting damage led to most of the town's wooden buildings burning down,and 156 people dying in fires,and 63 from the disease. The total death toll from that day and all of the others was 267. That night,the people wandered into the wilderness. On July 25,1966,the evidence became unclear,but according to anecdotal accounts,the survivors split into two groups for unknown reasons. Then,apparently,the groups each tried to make it to the White Falls Coal Mine,and were picked off one by one. By the time survivors made it to the mine,only 12 people remained. They kept a stronghold by filling part of the entrance with dirt and rocks. They kept guard for quite a long time,until one of the remainders found a ham radio. On July 26,1966,at 4:17 in the afternoon,the survivors managed to break the barricade holding them in,as the tunnel was filling with toxic gas. The leader of the group managed to make it to the neighboring town of Gersy,Washington. Eyewitness accounts described the man as "Having purple mold covering his extremities and parts of his face." The man was shot to the face by a local resident. On July 27,1966,Two black cars with government symbols came to Gersy,and declared quarantine on the town. Two hours later,at 3:43,bomber plane T-91-12 dropped a crude thermonuclear device on the town of 9,624 people. The incident was filed as "Dangerous Mass Hysteria". The bombing was filed as "A dangerous overload spiral in a nueclear power plant". The area is still labeled as a Superfund site to this day,and no one still knows exactly what happened in the small town of White Falls,Washington.